New Beginnings
by Dare2Dream22
Summary: Tori Vega is moving to another new town and thinks she is in no way prepared for Hollywood. She's in a new school, having to make new friends, and trying to keep her dreams of becoming a performer alive! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I had just finished folding the last T-shirt and carefully placing it in the KEEP box. This was the usual routine: pack, unpack, and repack. But Mom and Dad promised me it would be different this time. This new place in Hollywood I had heard so much about was going to be our home until after Trina and I are long gone. My name is Tori Vega and I'm sixteen and here's my story…I guess.

"Tori?" called my mom from outside my door, my old door.

"Yeah?"

"You almost finished packing?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Here's the last box," I said holding it out to her.

"Alright, well everyone's out in the car. Why don't you go ahead downstairs and I'll meet you in a sec?"

"Okay."

I walked down the stairs at a slower pace than necessary. I was savoring every last minute of this old life, trying to make room for my new one. I hadn't realized I had stopped in the middle of the stairs until Mom came up behind me.

"Sweetheart, are you OK?"

"Yeah…sorry Mom. I just…I'm gonna' miss this place."

"I know, but trust me you'll like this new school."

Ah, the new school. The performing arts school that my parents practically forced me into. I mean, sure, I love singing, but I'm almost positive that the other 99% of the student body has something they love too. Maybe more than I love singing itself. Either way, I was going whether I liked it or not.

I got in the car and immediately tried to go to sleep. I wanted to drown out all of the conversations about the new house, and how awesome it will be, and how many friends Trina thinks she'll have.

"Do you think they have limos instead of you know school buses?"

"Trina, I love you, but you're an idiot. It's just a high school."

Just then Mom wheeled the car a sharp left and took us down a road that brought us in front of a very colorful building with the initials HA just about everywhere.

"Mom?"

"I thought you guys might want an early tour."

"Well you obviously thought wrong. You do know that there is actual school going on today , right? We can't just interrupt their classes so we can walk through the school like a big group of tourists."

"What if I told you it's not just a tour?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Vega," said an unfamiliar man that had just appeared next to all of us. "My name is Lane. I'm the counselor here for the students. And you two must be Tori and Trina, right?" he asked turning on me and Trina.

"Hi!" Trina just nearly yelled, "I'm Trina, and I just want you to know that if you ever need someone for any performances whatsoever I could do it! Acting, singing, you name it! I can do it! Just throwing that out there."

"And I'm Tori and I didn't realize we had to prepare a speech," I said sarcastically which made Lane laugh.

"Well we're very excited to have you both. And I'm very glad that you could start on such short notice."

'What if I told you it's not just a tour?', 'start on such short notice;' it was all running through my head and fitting into place. Mom was making us enroll three days early.

"Mom!"

She just smiled and nodded encouragingly as Lane leaded me and Trina into the school building. I started to protest and was just about on the verge of kicking and screaming when, just when we entered the doorway, I ran into someone's chest. I stumbled and fell right into the chest owners arms. When I looked up, I realized I was staring at a really hot guy….who was staring right back at me. I then remembered I was still standing in his arms.

Alright guys! Well that was my first chapter and I really want to do more. So please, please, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh…I…I was just," I stammered as tried to think about anything other than the way this guys arms felt around me. As he released me, I swear I saw a faint trace of a smile come across his lips. 'Get it together Tori! You can't be drooling over the first guy you meet,' I told myself.

"Sorry. That was more my fault than yours," cute boy said, "I'm Beck."

"Um…I'm…I'm Victoria, well Tori, Tori Vega. Hi," I said like a complete idiot. 'Very smooth, Tori. Embarrass yourself in front of the first guy you meet!'

Beck laughed. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

Before I could even get out a polite 'you too,' Trina (already kissing up to Lane with her 'I sang for the mayor at Venice beach last year and he loved it' story. That was technically true if you take in the fact that she stalked the mayor all day until he finally sat down and she had a chance to talk to him. You also have to take out the word 'loved' and exchange it for 'ran away screaming.') and Lane came in through the doorway. I turned my back for a minute to greet them and when I turned back, Beck was gone.

"Thank you Trina for…entertaining me with that…interesting story. Now, girls, if you'll follow me, we can go and get your new schedules."

We followed Lane down a short hallway into a very swanky office. It had a very modern Indian theme, complete with a hanging basket chair. He instructed us to sit as he moved behind the desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a file. After getting comfortable in his hanging-chair-thing, he turned to Trina and me.

"Now girls, after going through your records, I believe that these classes will be best fit for achieving you goals here at this school," Lane said as he handed Trina and me each a sheet of paper.

I looked at the sheet he gave me. It was a list of seven classes that gave the names of the teachers and the room number of each classroom. My first period was a class called 'Improv' with a teacher named Mr. Sickowitz in room 312.

"Could you tell me where this first class is?" I asked Lane as I started getting up to leave.

"Take a right from this room go down the hall and it's the second door on your right."

"Thanks," I smiled as I pulled my bag over my shoulder and left the room.

As soon as I stepped into the hallway, I ran into someone again! In fact, it was the exact same someone from before.

"Oh, hi again, Tori," Beck said laughing.

I laughed too. "We have got to stop running into each other like this."

He smiled. "You think? Now where would be the fun in that?"

And then we both laughed.

"Oh, hey, did you get your schedule? What classes do you have?"

I read him off my schedule and in reply he started laughing again.

"What? What's so funny?"

He tried to sober his expression but I could tell he was still trying not to laugh. "Oh…oh it's nothing," he said still smiling.

"Come on, tell me. Please?" I asked, pouting out my lip like I've seen Trina do a hundred times.

"It's just that, you might have gotten the easiest teachers in this entire school."

"And why is that funny? Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Yeah, it's great if you love being bored all of the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. If you're bored all the time, wouldn't you think it means you're not learning anything?"

"I still don't get why it's funny though."

He laughed once more. "I guess it's not then. Hey cheer up. You got Sickowitz for homeroom."

"So?"

"So, you get to spend first period with me."

I had to smile at that because Beck seems really nice. And honestly, being the new kid, I could really use a friend right now, even if I was secretly hoping he could become more than that. I ended up letting him walk me to Sickowitz' class.

When we arrived at the classroom, I noticed that Beck and I were late, and everyone was staring at us.

"Ah, Mr. Oliver thank you for finally joining us with who I assume is Ms. Vega?" asked Sickowitz.

"Yes, hi, I'm Tori, Tori Vega."

"Wonderful! Tell me, do you prefer pineapples or coconuts?"

"Um…Coconuts?"

"Excellent! I like this girl! You may sit down now Tori."

I walked over to sit in a chair in the second row, right next to Beck, who smiled when I sat down. On the other side of me was a guy with dark skin and dark curly hair and next to him was a girl with bright red hair who seemed to not know what was going on at all.

On the other side of Beck was a girl with jet black hair and dark clothes. I noticed that she was staring daggers right at me. When she caught my eye, she carefully stuck her hand in Beck's and joined their fingers. She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, which made him smile.

Everything fit together right then. Beck has a girlfriend. I guess he'll just have to be a friend after all. I quickly turned around to listen to Sickowitz so I didn't have to watch the love fest anymore.

"Anyway students, as you all know, the Center Stage Concert is coming up and anyone who would like to be in the show must sign up before this Friday so the school can have your name in the program for Saturday night's show."

As soon as he finished talking, the room exploded with questions. From every corner I could hear things like "Are solo's mandatory or optional?" and "Does any kind of dress code apply?" As if he had heard it all before, Sickowitz just rolled his eyes and grabbed a mallet that was on the floor next to him that I had, up until now, not noticed.

He walked across the stage he was standing on to the gong in the corner. With a flick of his wrist, he banged that gong, silencing everyone with the noise.

"Any questions will have to be asked to either Lane, myself, or any of the activity directors _after class time_."

Just then the bell rang and everyone began to file out. As I started to stand, Beck caught my eye and asked, "See you at lunch then?"

I smiled and nodded, "Sure."

**Hey guys so I tried to make this chapter longer like some of you asked! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I really have been busy! I just finished final exams last week, so I'm going to try and get as many chapters out as I can! As always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and let me know if you have any of your own ideas! **

** XOXO,**

** Dare2Dream22**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys! So I know you're all waiting for the next chapter but I really need some inspiration here! If you want another chapter out of me you're going to need to REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! I want at least five more reviews before I start Chapter 3! Please guys! I can't do this without ya'll! **

** XOXO,**

** Dare2Dream22**


	4. Chapter 3

The rest of my classes went by in a blur. After first period, the only thing I could think about was finding Beck at lunch. By the time the fifth period bell rang for lunch, I was practically running down the halls. I stopped when I heard hushed whispers/hisses.

"I don't like your _association_ with that girl," said one voice.

"Why does it matter anyway, Jade? Do you really think of her as a threat to you? All I did was walk the new girl to class this morning." So it was Beck and Jade talking.

"I don't care if she slipped in the hallway and broke her arm. Let the new kid fend for herself!"

"Look, I don't feel like arguing with you anymore. Let's just go to lunch."

"Oh. You mean the lunch that you also invited Tori to?"

"Seriously, Jade, stop. That's really enough."

Jade was silent for a few second before, "Fine."

I watched them walk away towards the outdoor cafeteria. I felt pretty awful being the cause of fighting in someone's relationship. But if I'm being honest, I think they were fighting plenty before I even came into the picture.

I made my way to the cafeteria, where the first thing I saw was a giant vender's truck that had a sign reading "The Grub Truck." This was obviously where everyone got food from. I quickly ordered a cob salad from a strange man named Festus, and starting looking around for Beck. Just as I was about to admit to myself that Jade talked him out of meeting me, I saw him waving his hands at me.

I walked over to the table he was sitting at and sat down next to the guy with dark hair and dark skin.

"Hey guys. I'm Tori."

"Tori this is Andre," Beck said gesturing to dark haired boy, "Cat," the girl with bright red hair, "and this is my….girlfriend….Jade." He gestured to Jade finally but the way he said _girlfriend_ sounded pretty unsure to me. Jade just grimaced and turned on me.

"So Tori, what brings you to Hollywood Arts? Get kicked out of whatever rinky-dink school you used to go to?"

"Jade!" Everyone said.

"No, no guys it's really fine because no. I didn't get expelled. My dad got a job transfer to this part of the state."

"When you say transfer, do you really mean demotion?" asked Jade yet again.

"Jade, stop." It was just Beck who defended me this time. He smiled at me apologetically.

This just made Jade even angrier and she stormed off, leaving her half eaten pizza open on the table.

"Well," Beck said, "I apologize to everyone, especially you, Tori, for my girlfriend."

"It's cool. You can't please everyone right?"

Just then a kid with really curly hair and glasses came over to the table holding his lunch and…a puppet.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," his eyes landed on me and they went wide, "And who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Tori."

"I'm….I'm….I'm."

"He's Robby, and I'm Rex," piped up the puppet.

"Oh ok. Nice to meet…both…of you."

"So Tori," started Cat, "what's your talent?"

"Oh I really love singing. I have since I was a little girl. "

"Really? That's so fun! Will you sing something for me?" she asked a little too innocently.

"No…no that's ok. I'm sure my time to sing will come eventually."

"Oh come on. Pleeeease?" she asked batting her huge eyelashes.

"Tell you what. I'll sign up for that Center Stage Concert thing, and then you can all here me sing, ok?"

"Yeah," Andre said, "that would be awesome. You know I'm a song writer. I could write you an awesome song."

"Actually if you want to, that'd be really great."

"Cool."

Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Rex all started to leave and then it was just me and Beck. He looked at me across the table and gave me another smile.

"So, are you enjoying our ever so fascinating school?"

"Honestly, yeah, it's been pretty fun so far. But, no offense bro, your girlfriend's kind of psycho."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry about her. She's changed so much since we started dating."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Too long," he said looking down at the table. "Don't say anything, but I've wanted to break up with her for a while. I'm just not sure how to do it."

"Well, the first thing you have to do is make absolutely sure that you want to break up with her. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Trust me," he said meeting my eyes from across the table, "I've never been so sure about anything."

I stopped talking for a few seconds, caught up in Beck's eyes looking at me. I then remembered we were in the middle of a crowded cafeteria.

"My house, eight o' clock. We'll get you through this, ok? Give me your phone."

He handed it to me across the table and I typed my number in. I saved me in his phone as Tori V. and handed it back to him.

"Text me and then I'll text you the address," I said as I started to get up to leave. "I usually wouldn't say this to someone's boyfriend, but if I were you I'd just try and avoid her the rest of the day. You don't want to say something you'll regret later."

"Thanks Tori, really," he said with a small smile.

**Alright guys! That was the end of this chapter! Sorry if this one was a little shorter, but I really tried to get a good bit of dialogue into it! I do want to give a big THANK YOU to all of you that gave ideas in the review! Every little bit helps, especially if I'm having writers block! Anyway, as always ya'll REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I want at least five more reviews before Chapter 4!**

**XOXO,**

** Dare2Dream22**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I haven't gotten the five more reviews I wanted yet, but I'm going to go ahead and write another chapter because I, sadly, won't be at home this week. I'll be rockin' the shores of the Bahamas until Saturday! SO EXCITED!:) I leave on the red eye tonight and wanted to give you guys one last parting chapter. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 4!**

Beck texted me the minute school let out.

BECK: Hey Tori, it's me, Beck.

TORI: Hi! Ok so yeah for tonight the address is 177 Meadowbrook Plaza.

BECK: Great. 8 o' clock, right?

TORI: Yup!

BECK: Sounds good. Later then? :)

TORI: Later :)

By the time I got home, I had completely forgotten about the fact that it was only my first day. And then I realized that I had just invited Beck over to an unpacked house! I ran inside to see if my parents had at least managed to get the couch inside. To my complete shock, the house was fully furnished, from the couches in the living room, to the dish towels in the kitchen.

The house was very cool. It had this very modern vibe to it, completed with two giant red couches in the living room. Even the staircase was swanky, metal stairs with no supports underneath, it was pretty great.

"Mom?" I called as I walked throughout the house.

"In here, Tor!" Mom called from a room upstairs.

When I finally found her, she was in an amazing room! Light blue pastel walls, with a vintage desk and bed set to match. The comforter set had this whole black-and-white-swirly design with random splashes of blue and pink. Coming out of my 'awesome room coma,' I noticed Mom fixing a final decorative pillow on the bed.

Mom must've noticed I had entered the room because she stopped suddenly, turned around and said, "Tori, honey, welcome to your new room!"

"This room is mine?" I asked incredulously with a big, goofy smile on my face.

"It sure I," Mom said smiling back.

At that moment all I could think was, 'I have the best parents ever!' And then I remembered that Beck would be coming soon.

"Oh hey Mom. Is it OK if I have a friend from school over today? He's going through some stuff right now and could really use a friend."

"You already made a friend that's coming home with you? And a boy at that? Sure sweetie! Why don't you go put a little make-up on before he gets here?"

"Mom! It's not like that! Beck's just a friend."

"Beck. Beck Oliver?"

"Um…yeah I think so. How did you know that?"

Mom just laughed. "Oh honey, don't worry I'm not some child stalker or anything. I met a woman at the supermarket this morning and she said she had a son named Beck that goes to your school. I was actually just about to ask you about him."

"Oh well you can meet him because he should be here any—"

"DING, DONG!" The doorbell sounded from downstairs and echoed throughout the house.

"Minute," I finished suddenly getting nervous. I really didn't have a reason to be nervous though. Beck was ready to get out of his relationship and I was willing to help…in a totally friend's only way.

I raced down the stairs trying to get to the door before Trina even had the slightest chance to open the door. When I finally reached the doorway, I flung open the door and smiled when I saw Beck standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Tori," Beck said.

"Hi Beck," I replied.

**Beck's POV:**

When I got back to my house after school today, all I could think about was Tori. How it was only her first day and already she'd filled the entire school with light. It was apparent that everyone liked her, especially the guys. If you heard the way they talk about her in the locker rooms, you'd swear you heard the same conversation on Jersey Shore.

I couldn't believe it, but I think I was actually getting jealous over idiot meat heads in the locker room just talking about Tori. OK, so they weren't so much talking about Tori herself than they were talking about her…you know…femaleness. It was enough to make you want to punch them. Ugh, see again with my jealousy! What is happening to me?

Anyway, as I was driving home I remembered that I was supposed to text Tori about tonight. We had a quick conversation (**the same conversation above)** of her explaining to me where her house was. Before I knew it, I was pulling into my driveway and walking into my RV that I lived in next to my parent's house. Sure I still went inside for meals and stuff with my parents, but the RV made it my house, my rules and I enjoyed that.

After setting my bag down and grabbing a bottle of water from my mini fridge, I realized I still had two hours before I had to go to Tori's. 'What to do?' I asked myself.

Just then a knock came on my door. I got up to open it, but the knocker was already coming inside.

"Jade…what are you—"

"What's this I hear you're going to that Vega girl's house tonight?"

"Jade. Calm down. Tori and I are just friends. I only met her this morning!"

"Look, if you don't want to be with me, why don't you just say so, instead of cheating on me with that awful girl?"

"I am not cheating on you! How could you even think that? You know what Jade, I may not be cheating on you, but I am breaking up with you."

"Beck, baby, no. You can't do this."

"Yes I can Jade, and I am. I'm sorry. I'd like you to leave now."

"Fine but you and that girl will both regret this!"

"Just leave Tori out of this!"

"Goodbye, Beck!" She walked out and made sure to make enough noise slamming the door.

At this point, I guess I was supposed to be sad, but honestly, I had been getting tired of Jade for a while now. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45, time to get to Tori's.

I got in the car and punched the address Tori texted me into the GPS. It turned out that Tori's house was only just a few blocks away from mine. I was there really quickly and pulled into the driveway. It was a nice house.

I started thinking about what I might say to Tori. We were supposed to talk about how I was going to break up with Jade, but I've sort of already been there done that. I wonder what we'll do now.

I thought about what Jade said. How she thought I was cheating on her with Tori. I mean Tori's really cute, and nice, and cool, and…. 'Am I really thinking about Tori this way?' I then started picturing what it would be like to have Tori as my girlfriend, having a ray of sunshine in my life instead of a black hole. By the time I got to the door, I was emotionally drained. I rang the doorbell and waited for Tori to come. The door opened and there was Tori. She looked really pretty in the light of her house. All of those ideas about her being my girlfriend came rushing back to me again.

"Hey Tori," I said.

"Hi Beck," she replied.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was leaning in and kissing Tori. And to my surprise, she kissed me back. The kiss deepened for a few seconds. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gently pulled at her waist. Finally, Tori pulled away.

"Beck, what just happened?"

I could only think of one response to that question. "I broke up with Jade….and I think it was for you."

** There you have it guys! My parting chapter until next week! As usual REVIEW, and REVIEW some more!:) Tell me what you guys think about the whole Beck's POV thing. I expect some major reviewing when I get back! You have 5 days! Wish me a fun trip!:)**

** With as much love as always,**

** XOXO,**

** Dare2Dream22**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I just wanna say that I'm super sorry for not getting this out sooner! After my trip I had a huge family crisis and I haven't been able to write for a couple weeks, but I'm back! So here's Chapter 5!**

Tori POV

"You…you what?" I asked Beck.

"I broke up with Jade."

"Yeah, I got that part. What I don't get is the why."

"Tori," Beck said moving closer to me, "I honestly have no idea how to explain this, but…like I said, I think it might have been for you."

"That's just it Beck. We've known each other for what? Four days now? You can't possibly have fallen out of love with Jade just because you met me."

I watched him think about this. I know it pained him for me to even think that. But I couldn't help it. It was the truth.

"But I did," Beck said still getting closer. "Jade and I haven't been great for a while, but after meeting you, I knew that I was done with her. You make me forget about her entirely when I'm with you. You make me forget about everything when I'm with you. And I like it. I like you," he smiled. "A lot."

I just stared at him. I had absolutely no idea where any of this was coming from. But all I could think then is that he was leaning closer, and closer and…

"Wait," I said. "Beck this is insane. You do realize that Jade will want to kill me like all the time now. Ten times the amount she probably already does."

"No. No, don't worry about Jade. If she tries anything, I'll protect you, I promise."

He took one of my hands in both of his and pressed his lips to my knuckles, and then to my wrist…my arm...my shoulder and then his lips were on mine. I was more aware of him this time than the first kiss. The first was spontaneous and passionate that I didn't even have time to rationalize any of it in my mind.

This kiss was different. This kiss made me want another and another. But this time he pulled away.

"Alright," I finally said. "If we can make this work, I think it's worth a shot."

He smiled. "Well then Ms. Vega I believe you've got yourself a boyfriend."

I smiled back. "Oh do I now, Mr. Oliver?"

"Absolutely. If you'll have me…I'm yours." And then he kissed me again.

**Alright guys! I know that was a pretty short chapter but I'm having a serious case of writers block! I need your help! If you have any ideas please please please give me some inspiration. I will give you a personal shout out in my next Chapter! I love you guys! As always keep reviewing! **

**XOXO,**

**Dare2Dream22**


End file.
